Luminescence
by CjJ806
Summary: Mulder and Scully work to repair their relationship. Scully discovers some skeletons in her family's closet. Also, in my X-Files universe the Lone Gunmen exist outside of Mulder's hallucinations! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, just borrowing! ;)

Spoilers – I guess it's fair game to say whole series and both movies.

I want to write more, just seeing if there is an interest for me to continue. Spelling and grammar may be bad. I am posting this pretty much right after it was written.

She stood there holding on to his hands. Feeling like there wasn't any other place on earth she should be. She had already decided to kiss him. She woke up that morning having made the decision she was going to kiss him seconds after her eyes opened.

"Scully what are you up too today besides checking up on me?" Mulder asked her with a grin.

"What if I told you being here with you, right now is the only place I want to be?" She replied

He looked back at her with a blank expression. "Are we about to have a serious discussion?" he asked

"I hope so" she said squeezing his hand.

"Well Is it a good discussion or a bad discussion?" He asked

"I hope it will be a good one, but I understand if things don't quite turn out how I was expecting." She replied. Her gaze drifting downward. "but I think now I sort of lost my confidence"

He let go of one of her hands. He tilted her chin up with three fingers. "What's up Scully?"

"Well Mulder, I ah…. I wanted to…. I am trying to…. Fuck! Why am I sounding like a mumbling moron here?" She exclaimed

He laughed. "Just tell me. No worries, no judgment from me." He said

She dropped his hand and turned away from him. "You don't understand Mulder. I planned this in my head for two fucking days and its not happening like I wanted it too." Irritation evident in her voice. She was so upset at herself. Did she presume too much when she purposely packed a bag that morning to leave in her car just in case things went how she wanted?

"Ok, lets go sit down. I'll make us some coffee" He said reclaiming her hand and leading her back to the house.

They got to the steps leading up to the house. She walked ahead of him. When she reached the third step he had yet to ascend the steps. She quickly turned around. They were eye to eye.

The intensity in her eyes surprised him. It rendered him speechless.

Her tongue darted out over her bottom lip. Oh well this it she thought. Here goes nothing. She quickly threaded her hand into his hair.

Before he even realized what was happening she was kissing him. He reached up and wove both of his hands into her hair and eagerly responded. Her tongue collided with his, he brought one of his hands down to cup her check. The kiss ended when they both had to break away for air. Instead of looking up at him she buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

He grabbed her by the arms and gently pulled her back so he could look in her eyes. "Ok, I am a little confused here." He said

"Mulder I miss you. I miss us. I miss you so much. It hurts to not be near you." She said. She started to cry again. He pulled her against his chest. He sank down to sit on the steps pulling her down sideways into his lap. He cradled her against him letting her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back. She continued. "I've gotten so used to spending so much time with you again and I go home every night and I'm all alone."

He closed his eyes as he listened to her. He rested his chin on top of her head. God did he miss her. "Scully look at me." He said.

She pulled back from his chest and looked up. Tears cascaded down her checks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and held her face in his hands. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You know you're still everything to me right? You are my whole world. My whole world. This past year I have failed you. In every sense of the word, I failed. I will make it up to you every day for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life." He said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh Mulder" she said starting to cry again. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. "I love so much. You can't take all the blame. I caused a fair amount of it myself."

"Maybe we both have to stop hiding our pain and deal with it, stop letting it fester and build until it explodes. I didn't know how to tell you what was going on. I didn't know how to tell you what I was feeling. Hell even with my psychology degree I didn't understand. You're the only person in this world I can talk to, I never wanted to stop talking to you, it just happened. I don't want to point fingers and say I'm to blame for this and you're to blame for that. We have a lot to work. I don't want to focus on blame I want to focus on you and me and what we have."

"It was hard seeing you unravel. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't fix anything.

I had to leave because I thought leaving would make you fight again. I know it may seem cold and heartless of me to have done it. Christ even my brother Bill tells me that I was. The only way I felt I could reach you was to walk away. I was so fucking afraid all the time that I would come home and find you dead. I did that before Mulder, I can't do that again. I can't pick out another casket for you and plan your funeral again" she said. She felt his arms tighten around her.

He started to say "I know Scully. All the times something happened to you…."

"No Mulder, stop." She said getting up out of his lap. She stood up. She felt she needed to look him in the eye and not be in his arms when she said what she was about to say.

Mulder looked confused. He rose to his feet and reached out to her.

She took a step back. "Mulder you need to listen to me. There is no comparison. No comparison at all. You may have seen me hurt and near death, but I fucking saw you dead. I saw you laying in a casket, I watched your casket get lowered into the ground, I watched your casket get covered in dirt." Every time she said the word "Your" she taped his chest. "For three months I had to live with you being dead. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean when I say that you don't to compare, but you don't."

He didn't know what to say. He never ever thought of it like that before. He looked down and she could see his shoulders sag.

"I can't lose you again Mulder. I can't. When I'm not with you I feel like a huge piece of my heart is missing. It feels broken and incomplete." Tears were freely flowing down her face again "Now you are all that I have left and I can't lose you. My brother's both have families of their own, My Mom is gone now, You…, you Mulder, you are all that I have." She looked at him

He looked back at her not able to find the words. Not being able to say what he wanted, he looked at her. He looked at her and communicated the way they had always communicated best. She saw his eyes get brighter, saw him start to blink back tears.

"Oh Mulder" she said taking a step towards him. "We will be ok" Maybe she had said to much. She wrapped her arms around him. Pressing her face into his chest. The seconds she waited for his arms to wrap around her terrified her. Mulder having sensed her fear after he felt her body tense said "It's ok Scully, I'm listening, I'm just listening."


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled the cigarette away from his throat. "It seems Mulder and Scully have settled their differences." He said with a grin.

"I think I should send a gift."

"What would you like to send?" the woman to his left asked

"Well Sveta, I think its way past due for Agent Scully to find out exactly what kind of man her Father was." He replied bringing the cigarette back to his throat.

"When would you like her to find out?" She asked

"I have it on good authority Monday morning she will be attending a very important meeting" He said with a chuckle. "Bill Scully Sr. makes Bill Mulder look like Santa Claus. I just really wish Margaret hung on a bit longer. It would've been nice for to see up close and personal the type of woman her mother was as well. The dead have ways of spilling their secrets. I know for a fact the evidence is in her Mother's house. Maybe we just need to plant a few seeds and she will be lead to the truth. Maybe a well timed text message. This will be something I will thoroughly enjoy watching as it unfolds. I happen to know both of her brothers are here in DC."

"I'm sorry Mulder" She said still holding tight to him.

"You don't have to be sorry. I needed to hear that." He said

"It wasn't how I was expecting it to go. I just got caught up in the moment." She sighed "I've been under a lot of stress lately and I shouldn't have lashed out at you." She said pulling away so she could look at him.

"Any thing you'd like to talk about? I'm guessing these stresses are in addition to things we've already discussed?" He asked

She nodded. "I had a lot of procedures scheduled at the hospital I felt obligated to still pull through with them. When I haven't been working with you I've been working at the hospital. I only just got home at 6 am this morning and I got a couple hours of sleep and then I came here. "

He sensed there was more than that. He didn't want to push. As of late she has surprised him, being so open with her thoughts and feelings. He used to have to fight and beg for them and now they just seem to flow so freely. That worried him and gnawed at him. "Have you eaten yet today?" He asked close to her ear.

"No." She answered in return. "Not yet."

"Want to go get something?" He asked her

"Sure" she said. "Only if you drive".

"Ok, let me grab my jacket" He said walking back up the steps and into the house. He slid his jacket on, grabbed his wallet and his sunglasses. He walked back out onto the porch closing and locking the door. He saw her waiting for him leaning again against the porch railing. She looked off to right staring towards the side of the property. Playing with a strand of her hair, twirling it around in her fingers.

He took a few steps towards her and stopped. He waited for her to notice him, he just stood and watched her. She finally noticed him watching her. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, all ready." He held his hand out to her and she took it. They walked down the steps and down to the driveway. She handed him her keys and walked to the passenger side. He got in the driver's seat having to adjust the seat for his height. "Where would you like to go?" He asked

She shrugged her shoulders. "Surprise me." She said with a smile.

He thought as he started the car and backed down the driveway. "Ok, we will go grab some lunch somewhere and then we can come back and make dinner here later." He said.

"That sounds good." She said. She still felt a little weird about her emotional outburst. She hoped she didn't go to far.

Mulder could sense a change in her mood. He reached across and grabbed her hand. "It's ok." He said glancing at her quickly, and returning his eyes to the road. "I'm not upset that you told me. If anything I'm glad that you did." He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I feel bad now for saying all I did." She said

"Maybe I needed to hear it and you needed to say it" He said. "Let's have fun today. We can do what ever you want."

"Ok. Well I don't know if you consider this fun but…" She felt her phone vibrate from within her pocket. "you've got to be kidding me" She said glancing at the caller id.

"What is it?" Mulder asked

"Not something I want to deal with right now" She pushed the button to answer the phone. "Hello?"

Mulder looked over and saw here tilt her head back against the seat and close her eyes with the phone pressed to her ear. He listened to her side of the conversation.

"The problem is you're not listening to me. You never listen. You don't get to do that. You don't get to come back in the picture and make decisions like that. That isn't how it works."

"All of a sudden you want to be a part of my life again."

"You know what fuck you, Charlie fuck you" she said ending the call.

"Sorry" She said glancing over at him.

"What was that about Scully?" He asked

"He is not happy about Mom having been cremated and how I handled her ashes." She said

"Have you been arguing with him a lot?" He asked

"Several times a day, already 3 times today" She said with a sigh. Her phone began to ring again. "And here he is again."

Mulder reached across and grabbed her phone out of her hand. He pressed the button that shut off the phone and put it into his pocket. "Out of sight out of mind. Now what are we doing?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "I need to go buy new work clothes, that could be fun right?" She asked

Mulder shrugged. "It could be fun. I could buy a few things too. So to the mall we go."

"And bacon cheeseburgers." She said with a nod.

He laughed. "And bacon cheeseburgers. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of that. How can I help?"

"You are helping. Just by being here you're helping." She said

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?" he asked "I know you said you've worked a lot lately and you worked all night, but its more than that. I can tell." He said

"I don't sleep much anymore." She said. The part she left to herself was that it began when she walked out of their house with a suitcase 13 months ago. She had to work herself to exhaustion to get to the point where she could sleep. When sleep did come for her, it was only after she had done everything to prevent it. She was plagued by nightmares.

That one simple phrase spoke volumes to him. She didn't sleep much. There was more to that. There was a lot more to that. For now all he said was "It happens. Sometimes you have no control over it."

A few hours later they had eaten lunch and done their shopping. They had driven back to Mulder's house.

"Mulder? How come you've never danced country for me before? And what's this I am hearing about you having a 50 shades of grey fantasy about Agent Einstein?"

Mulder whipped his head to the left to look at her. "Scully….." he started

"You know Mulder If I had known, If you'd have said something we could've had a little fun with the 50 Shades of Grey thing." She pointed her finger at him "You do have several gray ties." She glanced at him sideways. His mouth formed an O and his face blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Well look at that, you blush brighter than me and I am a red head" She grinned at him from her place leaning against one of the arms of the couch.

Mulder shook his head. "You know I'm going to get you for that right?" He asked nodding his head.

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked as if daring him. He moved quickly to the left and grabbed her. She let out a yell of surprise. He effectively held her in place and dug his fingers into her sides. He tickled her mercilessly. She laughed until tears were streaming down her face and she was out of breath.

He looked down at her. Her hair fanned out framing her face. She looked up at him and reached her hand up and stroked his check. She wove her fingers in his hair. Running her fingers through the thick strands. She brought her other hand up to his neck and pulled his head down towards hers. Their lips met in a kiss. It started out slow. She pulled him closer to her deepening the kiss. Her hand slid around to his back sliding under the hem of his shirt. The kiss ended and almost as quick as it ended another started. "Oh my god have I missed kissing you His lips moved from hers and down the right side of her neck. He honed in on and focused on a particular spot about 2 inches below her ear lobe that he knew was very sensitive. He was rewarded with a deep moan.

He pulled away and looked down at her. He could see her look of arousal in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this right now?" He asked her "We don't have….."

"Oh yes Mulder." She said "And I can feel that you do as well" She pulled his head back down to hers. His hands snaked around to her back. One hand slipped down to her lower back and the other moved up and pulled her jacket of her left arm and then her right. Then his hand searched for the zipper on the back of her shirt.

"Mulder this is a brand new shirt how did you know there was a zipper right there?" She asked breathlessly

"I am a trained FBI Agent." He said. He made quick work of her shirt pulling it off her arms. He licked his lips as he looked down at her. "I see the bra is new too" He said taking note of the cobalt blue satin demi bra that was edged in black lace. He could see a flush begin to creep across her chest.

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Oh that's easy." He said dropping his mouth to kiss the top of her right breast as his right hand came up to squeeze her left one through the fabric. He tapped the side if his head with his left hand. "I have your entire bra and panty collection categorized and labeled up here. Only now I'm extremely curious to see if there is a matching pair." He reached for the button on her pants. He quickly undid the button with 2 fingers he could see a hint of cobalt blue peeking out.

She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Mulder how is this fair? I'm laying here with no shirt on when you still have yours and you have my pants unbuttoned?"

He grinned down at her. "Well…."

They both felt her phone ring from the pocket of her pants. "Ignore it" she said pulling his face back down to hers.

They felt her phone ring again. "Someone really wants to get in touch with you." He said

"Well they can leave a message." She said breathlessly as she pulled the phone out of her pocket and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"ahhhhhh are we a little frustrated Scully?" He asked as he leaned down and started trailing his lips down her neck

"little bit" she said sliding her hands up under the hem of his shirt. "come on Mulder lose the shirt."

Her phone went off again vibrating across the coffee table.

Mulder reached towards the table. "Just leave it Mulder. You're here, it's Saturday and there isn't anyone else important that would be calling me right now. Do you really care who is calling my phone right now?" She asked as she put her mouth on the right side of his neck and sucked.

Mulder moaned forgetting all about her phone on the table.

Her fingers found the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands around to the back and started to pull his shirt up. "No shirt Mulder." She said breathlessly. She with his assistance pulled his shirt up and over her head. He made quick work of sliding her pants off. When she felt his bare chest press against her, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could. "Oh god Mulder I've missed this so much." She wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist.

He looked down at her. "I missed you too. I've missed you so much, Scully." He said, running his hand down her cheek. "I really hope I'm not dreaming right now".

She grinned up at him. "I really hope so too Mulder." She pulled his head back down to hers. At that very second Mulder's phone vibrated in his pocket. "Oh Mulderrrrrr" She cried out.

He laughed. "Scully as much as I would like to take credit for that, I can't" He said

"Whose calling you now?" she said

"I don't care." Mulder said tossing his phone onto the table with hers

She laid with her head in the crook of his neck. She "Wow." She said breathlessly. "Just wow". She pressed a kiss to the under side of his jaw.

Mulder laid back with his eye closed with a smile on his face. "I agree. Wow. I can't say this was how I expected today going, but I sure as hell am not complaining."

"I love you." She said reached up and caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, Scully. Still, and always.

Mulder's house phone began ringing. "I don't care." He said holding closer.

The phone rang until the machine picked up.

"Agent Mulder" They heard Skinner's booming voice fill the room. "It would be nice if you could answer your fucking phone. If my suspicions are correct Agent Scully is with you right now. Please remind her that she is the pathologist on call tonight. Maybe she has forgotten."

She sat up quickly. "Oh fuck." She cried "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could I forget?"

Skinner's voice continued on. "I'm holding you responsible Mulder, well because you always seem to be responsible, so When Agent Scully arrives in my office, which I hope will be ASA fucking P, you will be with her."

Scully reached for her phone on the table. "Shit! He called me 27 times." She said.

Mulder sat up and reached for his phone. "hmmmm I only 4" he said.

"Really? Only I manage to be on call back to back." She flopped her head back on the couch.

Mulder reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'll take the blame on this one happily." He said.

"No Mulder, I will take the blame. I am the idiot that forgot I was on call." She said. "Completely worth it.


End file.
